Hearts of Gold: an Olympians tale
by skydreamerr
Summary: You're in it to win it".. Sango has made it to the Olympics; finally. Not only has she made it, but her friends have too! But what happens when winning isn't always the most important thing? SanxMir; KagxInu


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to... uh... not me! **

Got this idea when I was getting ready for my J.O qualifiers, guess I'll post it (: Please rate and review if you'd like more!

_--------------_

_It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind'_

Sango panted and whipped off her mask; her fair skin flush with heat from the intensity of her last bout.

"Winner, Taijiya, shake hands!"

Sango fumbled clumsily as she replaced her blade into her other hand and shook her opponent's hand. She smiled weakly, "Good bout Fujinaga..."

The girl only glowered and stuck her chin highly into the air, "Do not call me by my name... scum..." with that she turned her back on Sango, retreating to the back of the strip in order to unclip her body-cord.

"Yay!! Sango won!! Did you see that Inuyasha?! She made it to the Olympian team!!!"

"Feh.. I heard it the first time woman... now shut up"

"oh you shut up, come on, let's go congratulate her!"

-------

---

Sango collapsed onto a foldable chair and dropped her blade and mask in a heap at her feet. The cool air-conditioning slowly washed away her flushed cheek, leaving only a small tint of red. _'That.. has got to have been.. one of the hardest bouts.. I have ever been in.. and these were just the bouts to make the cut for the team... Imagine how hard it will be once the real thing comes...'_ Sango let out a long breath and then slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Well.. better start packing then.." Sango pulled her hair out of the messy bun and let her soft mahogany hair cascade down her shoulders.

"Sango! Congratulations!!"

Sango glanced up and saw Kagome running over to her, dragging Inuyasha behind her. Sango couldn't help but glare lightly at Inuyasha; he didn't deserve Kagome, but Sango forced a smile as Kagome squeezed her with a hug.

"That was an awesome bout! Nice score too! What was it? 15-5?"

"15-3 actually..."

"even better! You beat that loser by 12 points! This years Olympian team is going to be the greatest with you Sango!"

Sango smiled and then winked at Kagome, "yeah, but the archery team'll be even better with you on it"

Kagome grinned and then grabbed Sango's mask and blades, "I'll put them into the car for you, you go change alright?" Sango nodded gratefully and then made her way to the changing rooms.

Being the wonderfully aware person she is, Sango made a wrong turn and wound up completely lost. She sighed, "not only am I lost.. but I've got to have the worst body odor thanks to all those bouts..."

"damn..." Sango cussed under her breath as she wiped a stray hair from her face. She had never been to a competition in this building before, so everything looked foreign and strange. Sango faced the directory on the wall behind her and tried to locate where she was; but alas the "you are here" sticker was nowhere in sight. Sango popped her cell phone out and glanced at it; 9:29 pm.

"...of all the stupid things a person could do.... peeling off the 'you are here' sticker has got to be one of **the worst,** most dastardly things-"

"Are you lost fair lady?"

"what's it to- wha!?"

A man with violet eyes gently grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, causing Sango's eyes to widen in a mixture of shock and anger.

_Slap_

"How dare you!!! Why if I had hiraikotsu with me... I would have-"

"Hiraikotsu? You're a fencer then are you? Ahh yes, you must one of those women fencers who took control of our ground for the day?"

"What?" Sango searched her mind; flustered for a moment, was he joking?

He laughed gently at Sango's momentary lapse of memory, and then continued speaking in a fluid calm voice.

"I'm just joking! If all women fencers are as lovely as yourself, I would like to see them around more often.... but alas, my coach has forbade me to hang out with the 'women musketeers' "

" excuse me?" Sango's blood began to boil; nobody could insult fencing and get away with it... Even if he was a fencer himself and did have the nicest eyes she had ever-

"Are you lost? I can show you the way out then"

Sango nodded, unable to put together words at the moment, he motioned for her to follow, and she did.

"So.. Ms. Taijiya... Did you make the cut for the team then?"

"what? How'd you know my name?" he gestured at her lamee' (the silver jacket that takes score when a person gets hit); the letters T-A-I-J-I-Y-A- were neatly printed out.

"oh.." Sango muttered dumbly, for one of the first times in her life, she was unable to come up with a witty comeback.

"So did you make the team or not?"

Sango shrugged, not really wanting to reply. It was apparent she had made the team, but she never did like to receive praise...

Finally Sango nodded and stared straight ahead; bracing herself for any compliments, as he opened the door for her and let her outside. Sango stepped out into the parking lot, and her face instantly flushed. Even though it was night, the air was easily a good 80 or so degrees with absolutely no wind, and she was wearing at least 4 layers! "Well, goodbye then Ms. Taijiya, I hope to meet you again in the near future" She nodded, and was able to form a sentence,

"Thank you... Mr.. uh...?"

"Hamaguchi... Miroku Hamaguchi, and am I honored enough to have this fair-maiden's name?"

Sango opened her mouth to respond, but a call from the car pulled her away.

"AHH!! What the hell?!! Why'd you do that?! Now Tetsusaiga is going to-" A siren went off, and Sango snapped her attention toward the parking lot, as she turned one last time and smiled goodbye towards Miroku.

"Now what's wrong with you two!!" Sango exclaimed making her way across the parking lot..

-

-

"Now what's wrong with you two!!" Miroku watched entranced as he saw the enticing girl make her way across the parking lot. He could tell she was pretty flustered having to speak with him, but he didn't mind at all. He found it most enjoyable, even though he only did spend less then 3 minutes speaking with her.

It was the chi that radiated off of her, Miroku always had been very in tune with good chi and bad chi; this girl had the most pure chi he had ever sensed. It was perfect.

"I must find out who she is.." Miroku murmured under his breath as he glanced down towards the ground.

"what's this now?" Miroku knelt over and picked up a small cell phone and flipped it open. A huge grin swept over his face as he read the welcome message aloud,

"Welcome Sango Taijiya, you have 2 missed calls.."

----------------------------------

Sango rolled her eyes again as Kagome tried to explain, "You see Sango... Inuyasha grabbed this bag thinking it was yours, but it was actually Masako Fujinaga's... obviously she wasn't exactly pleased with being confused with you so she kind of.. punched him, and then she well.. kicked his car and now there's a huge dent in it and-"

"feh. Enough talk woman, into Tetsusaiga... I'll get that bitch next time..." Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at the receding image of Fujinaga's car. Kagome complied, as did Sango as the three of them hopped into Inuyasha's car. Of course Inuyasha sat in the drivers seat, with Kagome in the seat next to him, leaving Sango in the back.

"Oh darn it.. I'll be right back Inuyasha, I left my bag in the building!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "damn it woman... can't you remember anything? Fine.."

Without further ado, Kagome jumped out of the car and raced back to the building; leaving Inuyasha and Sango alone. In the car. Without anyone to restrain them.

_'well this will be interesting..' _Sango thought silently, as she saw Inuyasha glance at her from the rear-view mirror. Sango readjusted herself in her seat and pulled the seatbelt, but it locked. Sango glared at the seat belt for making her look like an idiot, and pulled it with all her strength, causing it to nearly rip out of it's hook.

"Idiot! Gentle with Tetsusaiga, or I'll rip your head off.."

"Oh I'm sorry.. _dog face_ but I can't see why you have to act so sour, oh wait I know; you didn't make the epee' team did you?!"

"Shut up woman! I made the cut for the fucking team I just never thought-"

"**_you_** made the team?! **YOU?!!**"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that _Sango_?!"

"Yes there is! First off, there must have been some _really easy_ competition; but second off, you didn't even tell your own _girlfriend_?!"

"Yeah?! Well I think that-"

"I'm back you two! Glad to see you didn't injure each other!" Kagome skipped happily over to the car and threw her bag into the trunk.

"hmph" Inuyasha and Sango muttered at the same time, both shooting death glares at each other.

Kagome threw an exasperated glance at Sango, and then commanded Inuyasha, "well?! Step on it! I have to get home and prepare for my cuts tomorrow!" Inuyasha smirked, and hit full throttle before Kagome could catch her breath again.

-

-

Sango swore as she stumbled to the front door of her apartment complex; Inuyasha had to have been **the worst** driver she had ever had the displeasure to encounter. She whipped her keys out of her pocket and made her way up the stairwell..

"Why couldn't there have been at least _one elevator_ in this apartment?!" Sango was pissed off now, even though she had made the team, speaking with Inuyasha always made her blood boil.

After scaling 4 flights of stairs, Sango trudged to her door and clicked it open, chucking all her equipment onto the ground, but carefully taking her prized saber; Hiraikotsu, and placing it onto her mantle.

Sango stretched her arms and let out a yawn, it had been a long day and she was due for both a shower and some sleep; _screw the shower... I'm tired..._ Sango thought silently as she collapsed onto her futon and fell into a deep sleep...

_Ring_

Sango ignored the phone and snuggled closer into her sheets;

_Ring... ring... _

Sango slowly winked open one eye and saw her phone buried underneath her fencing equipment. She groaned inwardly, and continued to ignore the ringing, until it finally stopped and picked up to voice-mail..

"Sango? Sango-chan?? Where are you? I've tried reaching you on your cell, but your not picking up! Are you alright? Saaannngoooooo you must be there... or are you _entertaining_ company? I thought you were a vir-"

Sango leapt out of her sheets, and tackled the phone with both hands; still tangled up with her sheets.

"Kagome?! Why are you calling at this godforsaken-"

"Sango! Are you alright? I tried calling your cell after we dropped you off yesterday, but... Sango? Are you there?"

Sango clicked the phone onto speaker as she tossed aside all her equipment to search for her cell phone

"I'm right here Kagome, I don't know where my cell phone could be! I know I had it yesterday... I remember looking at it!"

"Sango, I'm going in for the archery try outs right now! Listen, I'll meet you there alright? I won't be up until... 2:00? So I think you have a good 2 hours to get ready, hope you find your cell!"

"Yeah, right.. bye" Sango clicked the phone off and threw it aside as she desperately searched for her cell phone; it had been her life line since she started competitively fencing. She had always given people her cell phone number rather then her home number on the account she felt her home number should be for friend's purposes; not anything else.

Sango groaned in frustration as she sat in the middle of the room with arms folded contemplatively. "I just know I had it yesterday..." Sango's eyes widened; What if she _didn't_ make the team?! What if it was truly that Masako Fujinaga who had made it? Sango admitted that earlier in the season she had not been competing well; constantly winning by a sliver, but somehow in the qualifying cuts yesterday she fenced to the best of her extent; as if a guardian angel had helped her through the bouts..

"...an angel......."

-

-

_All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

Sango glared at her neighbor as she jumped over one set of stairs and then raced down the next three. She glanced down at her watch; 1:43. She had a little over 15 minutes to get across town to the archery range, and the likelihood of that happening was one in a million. Sango had accidentally spent a little too long in the shower, and now she regretted it.

"watch it lady!"

"Hold your horses!"

"Ouch! What's the idea huh pal?"

Sango ignored these comments as she sprinted down the street to try and reach the bus in time..

"There it is! I can see it! I'm going to make it!" Sango cried out in her mind, but just as she neared the corner, the doors clamped shut and the bus slowly started away. "wait! Wait! One more person please!"

It was too late. The bus had already disappeared into the traffic jam up ahead, leaving Sango breathless, and without a ride. She groaned as she leaned up against the wall behind her, "Now I'm never going to make it to Kagome's tryouts.

_'how could I do this to my best friend?! She was there for me yesterday... even Inuyasha was, even though it was against his will... Why can't I be-'_

A sudden sugary sweet voice interrupted her internal scolding;

"Bye Miroku!! I'll see you later?"

"Goodbye Teresa, of course."

Sango glanced up to see a blonde haired blue eyed, extremely curvy woman jumping out of a convertible car driven by...

"Hamaguchi?!"

"Taijiya?"

Sango leaned her head to the side and shaded her eyes as she saw Miroku jump out of his car; in a swashbuckling manner, and walk over to Sango with his hands tucked neatly into his pockets.

"Hamaguchi.. did you realize that your car is in the middle of traffic right no-"

"Yes I am Ms. Taijiya, quite aware" Miroku let out a baritone chuckle and flashed a charming smile at Sango. Sango narrowed her eyes at Miroku, really not wanting to trust him, but as she glanced over his shoulder, she could see his convertible and a plan formed in her mind..

_'No Sango! You can't ask him for a ride! You've only met him yesterday.. and it looks like his girlfriend doesn't like me..'_ the blonde haired girl glared at Sango and Sango regarded her icily.

"Do you need a ride fair maiden?"

"huh?" Miroku's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she considered the thought for a moment. On one hand, accepting his ride would make her an honorable friend to Kagome, but on the other hand accepting the ride from him could cause.. other.. problems..

Sango glanced up at Miroku with a questioning glance, but before she could reply, Miroku scooped her up in his arms, and carried her over to his car with ease.

"wha?! Let me go Hamaguchi!!"

"You need a ride don't you? I'm quite sure you missed the bus already"

Sango pouted in his arms, she couldn't punch, or kick him because of the way he was holding her. Miroku placed Sango down in the passenger seat and then hopped in to the drivers seat and starting the engine all in one fluid movement.

"Where to?"

"The archery range.. "

"I'm going there as well, perhaps we could go together?"

Sango pulled the seatbelt on and then folded her arms; "well it looks like we're together already, so... wait, what is that on your hand?" Sango motioned at the wrap with beads around his right hand.

Miroku glanced down at his right arm, and then chuckled as he looked into Sango's eyes,

"This? Funny story actually.. As a child, my hand was burned severely, but it wouldn't heal, so the doctors put this wrap on to prevent from infection. My mother gave me these beads as a good luck charm, and I suppose they worked since my burn eventually faded."

"If it's healed, why do you still wear it?"

Miroku looked back at the road, and then continued, "Well, it became a... a habit if you will, and I suppose a good hiding spot slash good luck charm..."

"why do you need a good luck charm for it?"

Miroku shrugged, "My father kept making me feel like the hand was cursed; so I guess I still have that lingering doubt in my mind?"

"That's stupid" Sango said, not caring if she sounded rude.

Miroku chuckled again, and glanced at Sango with the rearview mirror, _mm.. she looks nice.._

Sango hadn't bothered putting on makeup, and she was wearing fitted capris with a tight long sleeved top. Sango glanced up as she felt Miroku's eyes on her, her eyebrow raised immediately.

"and what are you looking at Hamaguchi?"

"You look absolutely vibrant today Sango.."

Sango held back the urge to blush, the way he said her name made her want to melt in her seat, "uh.. thanks.."

"no problem"

Sango closed her eyes for a moment to evaluate the situation she was in. _Okay, so this guy that I just met yesterday is giving me a ride; AND he's checking me out... Oh Sango you idiot.. where did you go wrong?! You've been so careful! You absolutely **will not** fall for- for this lech! I mean he was just with his girlfriend for god's sake, and now he's riding with you? And why does he have to say my name and make me feel so... so..._

"my name!" Sango exclaimed, her eyes snapping open and instantly narrowing at Miroku.

"pardon?"

"my name! How did you know my name!" Sango demanded, knowing that she had not told him her name yesterday.

Presently Miroku argued in his mind; even if it was for only a moment, _Miroku, you fool! You slipped, make up an excuse, NOW!_ Miroku put on an innocent smile and replied,

"Lucky guess my fair maiden" Miroku slapped himself mentally, _oh yeah, like she'll believe that..._

Sango glared at him, but spoke nothing more to Miroku's relief, as she gazed out the car watching the buildings as they blurred away... She glanced down at her watch; 1:58, she started to drum her fingers on the dashboard of the car.

"Don't worry Sango, are you going to the range to watch the 2:00 tryouts?" Sango nodded, and gazed over at Miroku's face; it was so innocent while he was concentrating.

"We'll get there right about... now; see? It's right there"

Sango glanced up and nearly shouted out with joy as the car slowed to a stop, there was the range, and she could see Kagome's figure waving at her. Sango smiled at Miroku, "Looks like you did it Hamaguchi, don't know how you got across town in less then 20 minutes, but you did! Arigatou!"

"It was no problem Sango; shall we go?" Miroku offered her his hand and Sango hesitated before grabbing it and letting her pull her out of the car.

-

-

Kagome squinted into the distance for the seventh time, and Inuyasha stated the time again; "It's 1:58 Kagome, you'd better get over to the-"

"Look is that... Miroku's car?! And who's that next to him? Oh my gosh.. It's Sango!!"

"what?! No way!" Inuyasha gazed into the parking lot and realized Kagome was right; it was in fact, Miroku's black convertible, and next to him sat Sango.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha with a devious grin on her face, "Inuyasha.. you introduced them?!"

"what?! No way! I can't get close to Sango without her whacking me with that damned saber!"

Kagome cocked her head to the side; a look of pure confusion was plastered on her face, "then.. how did they meet?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders before taking Kagome by the shoulders and marching her over to the range.

"Inuyasha! I need to talk to Sango though!!"

"No you don't! You need to get to those tryouts.. NOW!" Kagome sighed and let Inuyasha push her to the range, she couldn't help but let a tiny smile grace her face. _Inuyasha really cares..._

-

-

Sango gently tugged her hand back from Miroku and walked off with a fast pace, hoping to lose Miroku; no luck.

Sango glanced back at him slightly agitated, "Why are you following me?" Miroku gestured at the range, "there is only one range I'm afraid..."

"oh." Sango felt stupid, everything she said to insult him, he was able to throw back at her somehow, and make her look like a bad guy. Sango looked up to his face, he wasn't even paying attention to her.. he was staring off at some other girl in the crowd... '_Sango you fool... he's a lecherous fencer...'_

"Probably an epee'ist.." Sango's eyes widened as she slapped her hand to her mouth and smacked herself internally, '_you idiot! You just said that outloud!'_

Miroku glanced down at her; his eyes filled with mischief, "yes Sango? Are you referring to me?"

In a futile attempt to retain her dignity, Sango shook her head, "no, I was thinking about a boy I met the other day while coaching foil.. He was arrogant, self-centered, and a flirt; all traits of an epee'ist."

Miroku chuckled '_two can play at this game...'._ Miroku nodded, "I too was coaching a child the other day... she was so lovely, had the deepest eyes I ever had the pleasure to gaze upon, but of course she lacked in her confidence as a fencer... all traits of a saberist."

Sango shot a glance up at Miroku, to see him .. laughing? Sango started to laugh as well, until finally they both settled down to a light chuckle. "well, we're here.. I need to go see my friend, goodbye Hamaguchi" Sango started to leave, her back turned on Miroku.

"Oh and Sango?"

"Hn?" Sango turned her head, "I'm a saberist not an epee'ist" Miroku winked and strolled off; his hands tucked into his pockets, and whistling a happy tune.

Sango just stared at his departing figure, until finally reality smacked her in the face;

"Kagome Higurashi has just completed her trials, will the next cut please report to the range at once"

"shoot!" Sango snapped her head to the announcer, and then her eyes followed down to see her best friend.. on the ground... crying.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango sprinted over to Kagome; ignoring the warning shouts she was getting from the competitors.

Sango put her hands on Kagome's shoulder and forced Kagome to look at her, "What's wrong?" Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but instantly shut it and bit her lip, "C-can we just go?" Sango nodded and helped Kagome up.

"want me to grab your gear?" Kagome nodded her head weakly, and handed Sango her bow and arrows; "Come on.. we'll catch the next bus.." Kagome nodded, and stared straight ahead, blinking back tears.

-

-

"you want to tell me what happened Kagome-chan?" Kagome nodded, and hiccupped as the bus ran over another pothole.

"I-I was doing fine, I-I scored top in all the areas.. and whe-when I finished I looked for I-Inuyasha; a-and he was holding the second place! Kikyo! Oh Sango... What did I ever do wrong?"

Sango clenched her fists and a growl emitted from her throat; instantly curing Kagome;

"No Sango-chan! It's alright, he's not worth it! You need to get ready for the training!"

"Your wrong Kagome-chan, that jerk doesn't deserve you, all he cares about is his stupid car, and- and that stupid Kikyo! That's why I told you, men are all chauvinistic, self centered, slobs of society" Sango ended her little speech, and let out a satisfied sigh.

Sango glanced over at Kagome, and saw her grinning, "I'm glad to see you feel better!" Kagome shook her head, "No, Sango-chan, you just said that all men were chauvinistic, self centered and slobs, but I think you've fallen for one!"

Sango's eyes widened, but she couldn't hide the red tint that now flitted across her cheeks, "I don't know what you mean!"

Kagome grinned and then glanced out the window, "Miroku-sama is a very nice guy... and an excellent fencer, but how did you meet him?"

Sango peered straight ahead and stared at the man's head in front of her, contemplating her answer...

"it was an accident.." Sango replied with a small smile; still thinking about those violet eyes, that she knew would plague her thoughts for the rest of the day.

-

-

_Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go_

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha called again trying to find his girlfriend. '_damn it... I try to congratulate her.. and what happens? She disappears!'_

"Inuyasha?"

"Kago- houshi?!" Inuyasha saw Miroku smoothly striding over to him with a smile. "Do you know where Kagome-san is? I wanted to congratulate her on her victory"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I have no idea where that girl went.. She was shooting one minute, then the next she's gone"

Miroku's eyebrow's furrowed, and then he cocked an eyebrow, "you weren't by any chance talking to Kikyo were you?"

Inuyasha couldn't hide the blush that crept onto his face, "yeah I was, so what?!" Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes, "Inuyasha, don't you understand? After that incident last year with Kikyo, she's never going to trust you near her again"

"feh, well if your going to be all smart-allecky, then I won't warn you about the girl your 'courting' now"

"pardon?" Miroku cocked his head to the side, confused by Inuyasha's words. Inuyasha snorted, "don't pretend to be dumb houshi, I'm talking about Sango"

Instantly Miroku's eyes received a slight dreamy expression, "ah yes.. Sango.. wait, what?"

Inuyasha snickered, "I saw you with her in the car, I'm not stupid you know"

Miroku frowned at Inuyasha, but when he glanced over his shoulder, his frown deepened. "Did I offend you _that_ much houshi?"

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders and wheeled him around, to see Kagome crying, and Sango helping her to the bus. "what the- KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha ripped himself out of Miroku's grip and sprinted towards Kagome, but just as he neared the bus, he tripped over a rock and went flying forward, slamming into the sidewalk as the bus drove away. "KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha gazed at the departing figure of the bus...

"...Kagome.."

-

-

"are you sure your alright Kagome-chan?" Sango handed Kagome's gear back to her, and Kagome smiled gratefully, "yes.. I'm sure Sango-chan, I've got to readjust some of the gear so you make sure you get to practice on time alright?"

Sango rolled her eyes playfully, "of course my master.." Kagome pouted "fine, be that way, I'll get to practice on time.. just making sure your alright Kagome.."

Kagome nodded, "so did you find your cell phone? " Sango's smile turned into a frown, "no.. and I can't think of where it could be either...." Kagome patted Sango on the back, "it's alright, you'll find it.. that thing's been like your heart huh? You really love that thing!" Sango stared at Kagome and Kagome stared back, until they both broke out into laughter;

"me?! Love a cell phone?! You crack me up Kagome!" Sango glanced at her watch; it was 4:00, she had to get to the meeting soon. "I've got to go Kagome, if I do find my cell phone, I'll make sure to call you alright?" Kagome nodded and tucked her gear under her arm. "Alright, ja ne!" and with that Sango walked away from the door and started for her apartment.

-

-

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter_

Sango slammed her door shut behind her and walked down the stairwell; her equipment thunking down behind her.

"TAXI!!" Sango hailed a taxi expertly, and told him the directions; her exterior was calm and without worry, but inside Sango's heart was beating a mile a minute. _'I'm on the Olympic team... **me**... Sango...I'm on the team..'_ Sango sighed happily and leaned back in the plush seat, until the taxi screeched to a halt. "alright, pay up lady" Sango nodded and tossed some money at his face, before stepping out gracefully and pulling her equipment behind her.

Sango looked up into the sky, _'Oh please let me do well.. oh great kami..'_ with that silent prayer in mind, Sango rolled her equipment into the entrance hallway.

"Excuse me... do you know where the Fencing team is meeting?" The secretary nodded without even looking up, she popped her bubble and scribbled something down; then handed the paper to Sango. Sango nodded lightly, "thank you" and headed off down the hallway. '_make a right turn into the conference room named sunset'_ Sango squeaked open the door and her eyes widened in surprise. The room was packed! She had been told there would be a lot of people, but this many?

"All saber qualifiers.. follow me" a firm strict voice interrupted the chatter that once plagued the room, and instantly one third of the room followed the tall regal man into the next room.

"I am Sesshoumaru Takahashi; you will call me Coach Takahashi, and nothing else. "

Everyone curried across the room to their proper positions, and Sesshoumaru gazed across the group of fencers; his gaze landed on Sango. _'crap.. what did I do?! I just got here! It wasn't me!!'_ Sango was pleading in her mind, but she simply stared back as if Sesshoumaru was simply dust on the wall.

"I suppose I should be congratulating you for making it this far; but I won't. Let me make this clear to you; you are not here for fun and games."

Sesshoumaru never broke eye contact with Sango as he continued, "You are now in it to win it; failure will not be accepted."

Finally Sesshoumaru broke eye-contact with Sango; much to her relief, and landed in the center of the crowd.

"Welcome to hell."


End file.
